


more than this

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira is used to being underestimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than this

Moira is used to being underestimated. It comes with the territory: every single thing she does, every single day of her life, she's looked at differently, held to a different standard. It doesn't surprise her, therefore, that Lehnsherr underestimates her as well. Truly, she would be more surprised if he didn't.

It's interesting, though. The reasons Lehnsherr thinks of her that way - those are different from what she's accustomed to. As far as she can tell, it has nothing at all to do with her being a woman. No, Lehnsherr's condescension comes from a different place entirely. She's a 'mere' human, as she's overheard him telling Charles on more than one occasion. She suspects, too, that simply the fact that she works for the government lowers her in his eyes, into a drone or a patsy of some kind, no will of her own. Most of all, though, she thinks, Lehnsherr underestimates her because of a fundamental misconception about her character.

Lehnsherr has, somehow, come to the conclusion that Moira is _nice_. How he got to that decision, Moira has no idea, but he seems inclined to stick to it. As though Moira could have gotten as far in her profession as she has, based on niceness. As though anyone would listen to her. Lehnsherr has seen her in the field; he should know what she's capable of. She has never pulled a single punch around him, and yet part of him still seems convinced she is as sentimental, as friendly and patient and kind as ... well, as _Charles_. 

Moira is not a nice girl, though, and Lehnsherr will learn soon enough that if he pushes her, she can push back just as hard. 

If she _was_ a nice girl, Moira thinks; if she was, she certainly wouldn't be sleeping with him.


End file.
